Angels Fall
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: AU - The funny thing about Angels is that they seem like such perfect beings. It appears as though nothing can touch them, like nothing can hurt them, they look invincible. Just like we thought we were. But things aren't always what they seem, and we were far from invincible. Because eventually, even Angels have to fall… PS-CS-IS-LGS
1. Prologue

**High school setting; Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping &amp; LeafGreenshipping (Other minor ships for plot purposes)**

**Hehe…yeah, another one. Plus there's a magic based one coming out soon, once I get my lazy butt into gear XD**

**DEDICATION: I'm dedicating this work to some special friends of mine that have always been there and put up with my crazzehness 24/7! Also because I've missed half of their birthday's and I really don't think my brain can handle writing that many one-shots…so this is a kind of present. **

**So Twinseh, Haireh Melon, Shineh, Katz Monster, Jay, Cruncheh, Lisitair, Mist, Anica, Moofin, Ari, Blazing Lily, Pikachaaaa, RogueCupcake &amp; Dex, this is for you!**

**Oh and uh...the girls aren't actually Angels, just to be clear XD**

_Angels Fall - Prologue_

The funny thing about Angels is that they seem like such perfect beings. It appears as though nothing can touch them, as though they're invincible. Just like we thought we were. But things aren't always what they seem, and we were far from invincible.

Unfortunately for us, we learnt that the hard way.

White represents the pureness of a soul, untainted and untouched by anything evil. To have light, you must first have the dark. Otherwise, the light cannot shine through. Angels demonstrate this perfectly. They are known as creatures of happiness, something that marks all things good.

But where there is good, evil is sure to follow.

Even the most innocent of creatures can be corrupted, and no matter how sweet they may seem there is always a dark side to everything, and everyone. Whether it be by will or by force, there is a natural balance between dark and light that must be maintained.

Appearances can be deceiving, and Angels are no exception to this.

An Angel is considered to be the purest of all creatures, but believe it or not, even they have their dark half. They can be changed, and twisted into something completely opposite until no trace of light remains.

They are no longer pure without scars, but fallen.

It's always unexpected, nobody can see it coming. Even the most harmless of creatures can be taught to hate. Where there was once joy, there will now be malice. You don't get a say in these things, it's all part of the balance.

Life is a deadly game, and the cards you get dealt might not always be what you asked for. One minute everything can be normal, then before you know it, it's been turned upside down. Is it fair? No. It's not simple, either. But nothing in this world ever is, and that wasn't about to change for a few kids.

Take us for example.

Just a bunch of clueless teens with the typical school dramas, and naturally we thought we had the perfect life. The only things we ever worried about were how long it would take in the lunch line or how many minutes until that bell finally rang or doing our homework at the last minute.

None of us ever expected that things would play out like they did.

It's surprising, really, that something so small could lead to so much harm. Our bond was so strong, yet it managed to be undone so easily. How each of us made one mistake and it all came crashing down.

Our group wasn't perfect, nobody could deny that. But to us it was all we needed. All of us had our significant other, no matter how much we tried to deny it. To everyone else, we were Angels. To them, we were anything but. But although they put on their act, we knew in their eyes we were everything they wanted. Deep down they thought we were Angels as well.

It often starts out like that doesn't it? Something so seemingly carefree and tightly wound being broken at the slightest touch. You can take the very best things of life without the bad, but eventually it comes around, and with a flick of the wrist it's gone.

We thought we were untouchable.

But we were wrong.

And that's always when tragedy strikes.

Because like with every seemingly unbreakable thing, we were _extremely_ vulnerable.

None of us ever saw it coming, but one by one, they came and our lives were shattered. They each found our weakness, then used it to ruin us. While the damage may be repairable, we each were broken by the ones we trusted most. Then again, we broke them as well. No matter how much we tried to stop, no matter how hard we fought to fix it, nothing was ever good enough.

Because at the end of the day, nothing is truly invincible. In the end, even Angels will fall.

**Well, it's pretty short and frankly I'm not exactly happy with it, but that's that Prologue. Please review your thoughts and questions, also feel free to PM me. To be honest I thought it was crappy, but if you don't criticise your own work then who will? Besides Critics United…which reminds me;**

**This story WILL have song lyrics, and quite frankly I don't give a rats furry ass what Critics United thinks. So if any of the members are reading this, I highly recommend going to my profile and reading the nice little note I've put up there for you. Don't like it? Fabulous. I'm not here to impress you.**

_**~XxCherriesandChocolatexX **_


	2. Start Of A New Year

**I'm currently using a chromebook...THE HORROR! DX *clears throat* Ahem, I haven't really got much to say, so...hope you likey :P Unfortunately, my old computer is deciding to be a total bumhole, and half of the keys keep malfunctioning whenever they feel like it. I also had a one-shot halfway done, but then chrome was like; hey, you're not connected to the internet anymore! Let's just refresh this whole document and delete it all. So yeah, that's out the window.**

Review responses ~

**Ready To Fly** – Hiya!Thank you for your thoughts, I'm glad you liked it haha! The way I worded it was a little difficult to understand, but your guess wasn't far off. The girls AND the guys are really tight friends, but other people basically get their 'evil on' and tear it apart. I can understand your confusion though, even when I was writing it my brain was like…what? But yeah…being the nutcase I am, it'll make sense later on. MWAHAHAHA!

**Cruncheh **~ Naw shankyew! I'm so flattered I could just...FALL INTO ONE OF THEM RANDOM CINNAMON PILES! And nu, the squiggly line didn't work DX *sulks in a corner* Potato.

**Haireh Melon** – Hahaha thankies XD * piffs hairy lemon*

**Katz Monster** – Thankyeeeeeeewwwww :P

**Lisitair** – Dark? *looks around nervously* Of course not...why would I ever make anything terrible and drastic happen to these sweet kids? Ehe...hehe...he...*hides behind tomato bottle*

**RogueCupcake** \- AAHAHAAH NAAAAWWW THANK YOU! :D WELL, WISH GRANTED!

**Sakura Touko** – I'm glad you think so haha!

**schoolmouse33** \- It's all goods haha, which reminds me...I REALLY need to review your chapters as well DX I guess we're both as bad as each other :P Thank you, it's what I was I was going for!

**ShadowyBlue** \- Hehe thankies :) Speaking of which...UPDATE. PLEASE. LIKE, IMMA BE DYING HERE DX

**NightOwls** \- Thank you! :)

Angels Fall ~ Chapter One ~ Start Of A New Year

**Third Persons POV ~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A muffled groan emitted from within the duvet as the cursed sound rang through the air. The person within the sheets shot out an arm in hopes of shutting the contraption off, but only succeeded in tangling it and flinging themselves off the bed.

"Ouch…stupid alarm clock," the girl grumbled, attempting to detangle herself from her cotton prison.

"Really, May? Even for a complete klutz like you, this is ridiculous," an amused voice sounded from the doorway.

"Max! Get out of my room!" the brunette screeched, finally managing to kick the blanket off and launched herself at the boy.

"It lives! Save yourselves, run for your lives!" Max cried out in terror, making a break for the hallway.

"Get back here you little brat!" May yelled, immediately taking off down the hall after him.

At this moment, Norman Maple excited him room with a disapproving look on his face, "Now you two, knock it off. Your mother is still trying to-gaaaaah!" he cried as Max continued to charge at him with full speed.

"Sorry dad, not gonna happen!" the boy replied, running in circles around his father.

"But you-

"Yeah dad, this is a sibling war! It's very serious business," May agreed, still chasing after her brother.

"We've already talked about thi-

"Gotta run faster slowpoke, bathrooms gonna be mine!" the younger boy called out, skidding away from his father and racing down the hallway.

"Oh no, you are _so_ not getting the bathroom first!" the brunette growled, following his exact footsteps.

"Just don't…break…any…thing…ugh," Norman gasped out, before collapsing to the ground from dizziness.

"Norman! What are you doing just lying around? Honestly, and you wonder why the children never do anything productive," Caroline Maple sighed, emerging from the bedroom with her hands on her hips.

"But dear, it wasn't me! It was the-

"I know, I know, it was the kids. Really, Norman, by now I would have thought you could come up with a better excuse," she interrupted, shaking her head.

"B-b-but sweety!" he stuttered.

"Don't you '_sweety_' me, just go and get your Pokemon ready for work," Caroline ordered.

"Yes dear," Norman sulked, trudging towards the dining room.

"Game over, Munchlax, the bathrooms mine!" Max whooped in victory as he skidded into said room.

"Max, you nerdy little freak, don't you-

"Tough luck, sis!" he grinned, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

"Dare…" May finished, slamming head on into the door at full speed and falling to the floor.

"Careful May, we can't afford to have you losing any more brain cells," Max snickered from behind the door.

"Grrrr, Max when I get in there-

"May, honey, you shouldn't go banging your head into things like that. It isn't safe," Caroline tutted, patting her daughter on the head as she strode past. "Oh, and don't threaten your brother."

"But mum! He was, I mean we, he…I…ugh! So unfair," the younger brunette huffed.

"Tell me about it," Norman muttered as he walked past with his arms crossed.

May sat on the floor pouting, when suddenly an idea made its way into her mind. Grinning devilishly, she stood up and leaned right up against the door.

"Oh Maaaaaax," the brunette sang.

"I already told you, May, you're not getting the bathroom," came his muffled reply.

"Oh I know, but seeing as you're so busy in there and all, I suppose you wouldn't mind me eating the last packet of bacon?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind if you- wait…last packet? MAY!" Max yelled, nearly choking on his toothbrush.

"Better luck next time, _bro_," May mimicked, already halfway down the staircase.

The bathroom door was immediately thrown open, revealing a dishevelled Max with his toothbrush still poking out the side of his mouth.

"May! I arm fro joung koo het foo fror his!" he managed to growl out, storming down the stairs.

"Why hello, dear brother," May smiled innocently, holding a piece of bacon in the air as he tore into the room.

"Hand it over," he demanded, yanking the toothbrush from his mouth to point at her accusingly.

"Mmm, the sweet taste of victory," the girl grinned, shoving the bacon into her mouth and holding up the empty packet.

"You ate the whole packet already?" Max gaped.

"Yup, and it was delicious!" she teased. "Too bad you had to use the bathroom first, Max."

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much you would be able to get to the bathroom on time," the boy snickered back.

"I am not fat!" May growled, her expression instantly morphing to a deadly one.

"Are to, fatty!"

"Nerd!"

"Snorlax!"

"Four eyes!"

"Don't be dissing the glasses!"

"Glasses? More like windows. Those things could cover a whole windscreen!"

"Hey! My glasses do not resemble something Pidgey's use as a toilet!"

"Oh please, they look like- oooh, there's still a piece of bacon stuck to the pan!" May squealed, forgetting about their argument and snatching up the item of desire.

"Put the pan down, and step away from the bacon," Max warned, holding his toothbrush out threateningly.

"Or what?" May asked smugly, dangling the bacon in the air.

"Or…or I'll tell Drew that you still sleep with his picture next to you and think that when he flips his hair he looks adorable!" he threatened.

"Why you little…wait, how do you know that I still sleep with his picture and think that when he flips his hair he looks adorable?" the brunette inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't, you just told me," Max smirked.

"Argh!" she screeched, stamping a foot in frustration. "That's it, this bacon is mine."

"Don't you dare," the boy yeIIed as she moved the bacon closer to her mouth. "No!"

Max could almost see it happening in slow motion; with one swift move he flung the toothbrush straight towards May's head, as Norman, chose that time to shuffle passed with his eyes glued to the coffee pot. Right in front of May.

"Uh oh..." both siblings chorused in unison.

"ARGH!" Norman yelled as the object struck him square in the head. "I'm hit! Man down, I repeat, man down!"

May eyed Max in confusion, who gave her an equally confused look in return.

"Oh, thank you for cooking breakfast dear, so thoughtful of you," Caroline beamed, plucking the bacon out of May's grasp and opening the fridge.

"What?! B-but I-he...we," May stuttered, while Max stood gaping from the doorway.

"I've been hit, war is upon us!" Norman continued to cry, diving under the table.

"Come now, Norman. It was just Max throwing a toothbrush," the older woman sighed, switching the coffee pot on.

"What...? KIDS!" he bellowed.

"You know what? I think I can handle sharing the bathroom," Max rushed out, already backing away toward the toward the stairs.

"Yeah, run!" May agreed, quickly dashing out of the room to follow him.

"Oh isn't this great honey? They're bonding!" Caroline gushed, clasping her hands together.

"This is just like the toast incident of 2010," Norman groaned, emerging from the table.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"_Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" the woman pondered, heading for the front door.

"It's probably Drew, mum! Tell him I'll be down in a minute," May yelled from upstairs.

"Okay, sweetheart!" her mother chimed, already halfway towards the door.

"Drew?" Norman repeated, his eye twitching. "Caroline! Drew as in Drew her boyfriend? What's he doing here? Why is he picking her up? Why-

"Yes, dear, Drew as in her boyfriend. Ooh I can't believe my little May's boyfriend is picking her up for school! Isn't it so exciting honey?" his wife interrupted happily.

"Thrilling," he muttered bitterly.

"Drew! It's so nice to see you again," Caroline beamed, pulling open the door to reveal said boy.

"Hello, Mrs Maple. It's nice to see you again," Drew replied politely, putting on his best smile. "You to, Mr Maple."

"Ooh such a gentleman!" the woman blabbed. "Isn't he such a gentleman, Norman?"

"Indeed," Norman replied curtly.

"Drew!" May squealed, flying past Caroline to tackle the shocked boy into a hug.

"Hey, June," Drew smirked, quickly regaining his composure and hugging her back tightly.

Norman's eye began twitching, while Caroline gushed at the scene.

"May and Drew, sitt'n in a tree, K-I-S-

"MAX!" he roared, spinning around as Max slipped past him to stand next to Drew.

"Hey, Maxie. Haven't seen you in a while," the chartreuse haired boy chuckled, ruffling Max's hair.

"Just think about it. Before long they'll be out of school, getting married, moving in together and having kids!" Caroline squealed.

"Married? Moving in together? Having kids?!" the man yelled.

"Oh, Norman, stop being so childish!" Caroline scolded, pushing him back inside the house. "Now you kids have a great first day okay? Don't break anything!"

"What are your intentions towards my daughter!?" Norman shouted from inside.

"Use protection!" she yelled, before slamming the door shut.

"CAROLINE!"

May and Drew stood on the spot, beet red while Max snickered at them.

"I, ahem, well...that was...uh, interesting?" Drew tried after a few moments of awkward silence, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"That's putting it mildly," May muttered.

"I missed you," the chartreuse haired boy whispered, pulling her into another hug.

The brunette giggled, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

"Eww! Mushy stuff, yuck!" Max groaned, covering his eyes.

"May Maple!" a voice hollered from inside the house, and the two quickly broke apart to see a fuming Norman watching from the window.

"Dad!" May brunette cried in embarrassment.

"Norman, get away from that window! I want grandchildren!" Caroline yelled.

"Mum!" the girl groaned in horror.

"I think we should get going now," Drew spoke up quickly, grabbing her hand and rushing away from the house. He lead her around several corners, only stopping when they were a good distance away.

"Think we're safe?" May questioned, looking back over her shoulder for any sight of a rampaging father.

"We should be, I doubt he would follow us," Drew panted, bending over to catch his breath.

"Knowing my dad? I wouldn't be surprised if he spied on us during school! This is Norman Maple we're talking about here," she pointed out.

"Touché," he muttered. "Honestly though, he's just watching out for you," Drew reminded her, standing up straight after catching his breath.

"But he's so protective!" she groaned. "It's like he's just waiting for you to admit that you're going to hurt me."

"He has no need to," Drew assured.

"I know, bu-

"May, really. I would _never_, ever hurt you," he cut her off,his emerald orbs gazing deep into her sapphire ones.

"I'd never hurt you either," May told him sincerely.

"Of course you wouldn't, I'm to gorgeous for you to even think about doing that," Drew smirked, flipping his bangs.

"Stupid Grasshead! You ruined the moment," she pouted.

"Don't worry, we've got the rest of our lives," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Drew!" May yelled, blushing a light red.

"Just kidding, relax," Drew chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I feel like we're forgetting something..." May pondered, tapping her chin in thought.

"Don't think to hard, Airhead. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself before we even get to school," Drew smirked.

"Shut it, Grasshead," she growled.

"Just kidding," he chuckled. "Really though, be careful""

"Like you can talk. There's so much grass up there I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't anything but dirt on the inside," May teased.

"Don't mock the hair," Drew laughed,

"I swear, you care about that hair more than me," she joked, fake pouting.

"You know I love you," he said gently, taking her hand in his.

"I know," May smirked, grinning as her boyfriend pouted at not receiving an 'I love you' in return.

"Gee, September, I'm feeling the love," he muttered.

"You know I love you as well," she giggled. "But seriously, I feel like something's missing."

"Eh, couldn't be to important," he shrugged.

"You're probably right," May agreed, letting it go.

"Of course I'm right," Drew smirked, flicking his fringe.

May rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. The two continued to walk along the footpath in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Hey, where's Max?" Drew suddenly voiced, searching around for the younger boy.

They span around to face each other, eyes wide in shock.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" May wailed.

"HEY! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!"

* * *

After reassuring Max that they didn't leave him behind on purpose, and May promising to buy him a new book on Astrology, they all walked to the bus stop with the couple checking every few minutes to make sure he was still with them.

"I still can't believe you forgot me," Max muttered bitterly for the fifth time within ten minutes.

May and Drew groaned in unison, "For the hundredth time, we're sorry!"

"But still, how can you forget your own brother?"

"I already told you! I did-

"No, you idiot! The school doesn't have free make-your-own-sundae-bars," a familiar female voice sounded.

"But, Mist!" another voice whined, "I wanted us to make sundaes together! You told me they did."

"No, Ash, I said that we could make our own pottery if we went to the classes at the _Art School _on _Sunday,_" the voice groaned.

"C'mon, Leafy! I said I was sorry," a new voice sounded.

"Saying that you're sorry doesn't cut it!" a second female one shrieked.

"At least you can fill it though, it looked great on you."

"Argh, you're such a pervert!"

"What? It was a compliment!"

"Misty! Leaf!" May cried, racing towards them.

"May!" the two squealed, forgetting about their previous conversations and enveloping themselves in a group hug.

"Typical," Gary muttered.

"Hey, there's Drew!" Ash noted, waving at the green haired boy.

"Sup, Ash? Yo, Gary!" Drew grinned, fist-pumping the spiky haired brunette.

"How's it been, bro?" he smirked.

"See for yourself," Drew replied, gesturing towards where the girls were squealing.

"I can't believe we're finally starting another year!" Leaf remarked, jumping up and down on the spot.

"I know, it's going to be the best!" Misty agreed, grinning at her best friends.

"Especially seeing as we all have homeroom together," May put in.

"Our only class to be free of _them_" the red-head grumbled so that only they could hear, and all three turned towards where the boys were standing, and sighed at what they saw.

Drew was dramatically trying to untangle a knot out of his hair, horrified that his perfect locks would have such a flaw in them, Gary was attempting to check out a girl across the street, but tripped over as his shoelace came undone and Max was in the process of teaching a very confused Ash how bus timetables worked.

"Unbelievable..."

"He's such a perv!"

"Hopeless, absolutely hopeless," they each moaned respectively.

"That reminds me, what were you and Gary arguing about on the way here?" the sapphire eyed brunette questioned.

"Well," Leaf began, glaring at said boy, "_Someone_ thought he could just charge into my room without knocking first."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I don't have a telepathical signal that warns me when I can and can't walk into your room. I didn't know that you were getting dressed!" Gary defended.

"That's not the point!" Leaf screeched. "You don't need a freaking signal, it's common sense not to barge into a girls room."

"At least you had _something _on," he pointed out.

"A red lacey bra and panties do not count as proper clothes!"

"Dude, you walked in on her in her underwear?" Drew gaped.

"You can't blame her for being mad," Ash agreed.

"You didn't even walk out straight away! He just just stood there, not even bothering to cover his eyes!"

"Well can you blame me? Really, Leafy, when you look like that you can't expect me to turn away."

"Ugh, you have no sense of respect whatsoever!"

"What? I think you've got a smoking body! It was another compliment woman," he cried.

"Stupid pervert! I'm not a piece of meat," she seethed.

"Honestly, Gary, even I know not to walk into a girls room," Max sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. She looked hot," Gary grinned, raking his eyes over Leaf's figure.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes!" Leaf screeched, lunging at the boy.

"Now, babe, I know you want to get your hands on me but this is a public place," the spiky haired boy smirked, dodging her swipes.

"The only reason I would ever lay a hand on you is to rip you to shreds!" she yelled, running after him.

"Me, or my clothes?"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"In case you've forgotten, I did leave...eventually."

"Only because I threw an alarm clock at you! You know what? On second thoughts, I would hit you, but I don't want Oak on my hands," she huffed.

Hurtfu-oof! Oww..." the boy groaned, falling to the ground. Looking up, Gary saw that he had ran into Paul, who was currently staring down at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Hn," he grumbled.

"Paul, perfect timing! Great, now that you're here, you beat Gary up for me!" Leaf cheered, halting in her tracks.

"Hey, Paul!" Ash yelled out, waving enthusiastically from where the others were standing.

"Wait, if Paul's here, then that means..." Leaf trailed off.

"Brace yourselves," Misty gulped, ducking behind Ash who scratched his neck, wondering what she meant.

"It's coming!" the emerald eyed brunette cried out in fear, pushing a confused Gary in front of her.

May froze as it dawned upon her just what they were talking about. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" something squealed, and the brunette barely had time to register the blur of blue before said something tackled her to the ground.

"Ooof! Hi, floor," May groaned.

"I can't believe that we're all starting year ten together!" said blue blur of terror cheered happily.

"We've missed you to, Dawn," the short haired brunette laughed, "But do you think you can get off me now?"

"Oh, sorry," the blunette giggled. "I'm just so excited!"

"Forgetting someone?" Misty smirked, Leaf grinning next to her, all thought of her previous argument now void from her mind.

"Misty! Leaf!" Dawn shrieked, launching herself at her other two best friends.

"Geez, Troublesome. It hasn't even been five minutes and you're already strangling half of us," Paul grumbled with a smirk on his face.

"Paulie, you're here!" she cried, instantly letting go of the other two so she could fling herself at Paul.

He easily side stepped her, watching in amusement as she slid along the pavement.

"Ouch..." Dawn moaned, her attempt to glomp the boy failing miserably. "Stupid Prunehead! Why can't you just show a little bit of emotion for _once_?" the blunette screeched, jumping up and stamping her foot.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be put into a coma," he replied, his smirk increasing.

"Well excuse me for being happy to see someone that I haven't seen all holidays!" Dawn shot back.

"Wow, Paul. We haven't even got on the bus and you've already got 'em throwing themselves at you!" Gary congratulated with a smirk.

"Stop being such a jerk!" Leaf yelled, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the boy.

"No, Ash! Of course the bus timetables aren't edible!" Misty groaned, smacking a hand to her face.

The raven haired boy pouted, "But I'm hungry!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I swear, do you care about anything else but food?" she exasperated.

"I care about _you_," he muttered under his breath.

May smiled, clutching Drew's hand, both of them watching their best friends continue with their antics while Max just looked on, mortified in embarrassment as more people started to arrive at the bus stop.

Life just couldn't get any more perfect.

**Just to clarify; in Australia, year ten is classed as being a 'sophomore' in America. Also, May and Drew are the only couple who are actually dating, just in case :P**

**Don't forget to leave a review :) **

**~Cherries/Choccies**


	3. Chapter 4

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? **

Hey, everyone!

So, it's been a while...longer than I expected, to be honest. For those that don't know yet, I've created a new account called 'Aureillia'. There's a link to it on my profile, and it's where I will be posting from now on. No, I'm not giving any of these stories up. Now, I did have this massive paragraph as to why I left...but it got deleted. Twice. So...I wasn't going to write a third one buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's really late and I'm bored as hell.

Alright, so I suppose you're here for an explanation. Truth be told, there is none. Nor do I have an excuse for leaving completely. I said that I'd still answer PM's and be online, but I wasn't. For that, the only thing I can say is sorry. If I could go back and do it over again, I would do things differently. However, the past is the past. There isn't anything anyone can do now, nor can you change it. The only thing we can do is put it behind us, making a new beginning. This new beginning is why I decided to create 'Aureillia'.

Originally, I was fully intending on just swapping this accounts' name to 'Aureillia', and that's what I did. It lasted for like, a day? Although I want a new start, I can't let go of Cherries, either. It's who I've been from the get go, and I don't want to change that. That's why I've created a whole new account, separating these stories from the future ones. I'm a different writer now, and I think it's a better choice. Honestly, this account was also kinda being clogged with more and more work that let's face it, wasn't going anywhere.

Like I said, none of these stories are being deleted. All I'm saying is that there isn't any specific date that any of them will be resumed...which won't be for quite some time, at the very least. Again, for this I am also sorry. But there isn't anything I can do about it, either. Like I said earlier, I'm not able to give an excuse. There is no excuse to give. But, I guess I can give you some sort of explanation...

Now, everyone has their problems. We all come on this site to write. Writing, for most of us, is a way to express ourselves. For me, it's a sort of venting technique. I originally began writing because it was something that I enjoyed, and it let me break free from reality. Every one needs an escape, and when this became an oppurtunity, I took it. At first, I did it for fun. That's what we all do it for, right? Fun. Because it's something we enjoy, something to give us a sense of control. You make friends, write stories, become a part of a reality all your own. However, that's the problem.

My stories became to much, and every thing started to get overbearring. I was in this because I enjoyed it, not because I had to. When I started to create more stories, people expected more, and, seeing as I didn't want to let anyone down, I kept going. Feeling like you're being forced to do something for the fear of letting down other people isn't what I was in this for. However, that's what it became. I didn't like writing anymore, because I felt like I was being forced to do it.

Dang, I tend to ramble. So, yeah, that's the story of my life. Totally interesting, right? Now that whole depressing rant is over, we can move on with life!

Oh, and I'll delete this in about a month, just to make sure that everyone sees this. There's more information on the new account. Sorry about the spam in your alerts list, but it was the easiest way of letting you all know. So yeah, check out my profile for the link to 'Aureillia', where a new story has just been posted. Ciao~!

~Cherries


End file.
